Bound
by White Crescent
Summary: One-shot. A man, a boy and what binds them. (*slightly* shounen-ai)


+ Bound +

Eyes closed, blood and sweat trickling down my hot cheeks, I ran with all my might, all the while tearing away the branches in my path with vengeance. Even with my eyes closed, I could still see those glowing orbs of ruby filled with the thirst for bloodshed glaring down at me, taunting me.

__

You can run but you can't hide.

It is a statement I could not deny as I ran faster, harder. 

__

I can run forever.

Without opening my eyes, I knew that within seconds I would be out of the forest and into the plains. With no trees and bushes to hide me and at the same time confuse my pursuer, I knew it was like walking right into his hands. 

But, stopping was not an option and so I continued on until I felt the cold night wind blowing against my damp face and permeating through the thin fabric of my clothing. Then I stopped.

I stopped because I had to, because I felt his presence near me. 

__

Because we are bound. 

'There you are,' he said conversationally and I knew then that he had pocketed his hands then. I did not reply and instead pursed my lips to show him my apparent disapproval. My right hand began to throb and then burn with pain. 

__

I to you.

'Oh, don't give me that look,' he whispered and I knew all too well that by the end of that statement his pale lips had curved into a wicked smirk. I didn't have to open my eyes to know too that his eyes, those horrible orbs of blood and fire, were glowing in the dark. 'You know I won't hurt you….' 

The sound of grass being crushed and clothing rustling in the wind told me he was moving closer and I froze instinctively.

__

You to me.

I felt a cold hand against my left cheek. He had removed his gloves and I resisted the urge to slap his hand away. 

'You should speak, you know, and open those beautiful eyes as well,' he murmured as his thumb caressed my lidded eyes. 'You know I won't hurt you….' 

__

I can't hurt you.

He got his wish. I opened my eyes and almost smiled when he feigned a look of hurt when I glared at him. 'I don't believe that, you know,' I declared, 'but you know that already.'

__

But neither can you hurt me.

'Such harsh words,' he murmured, looking down at me with those red eyes of his. A faint smile was playing on his lips as he began tracing and smudging the blood on my face. Though gentle his actions were, inside, he was tearing me into pieces, into shreds. 

I wanted him gone. I wanted him dead.

__

Physically.

This was the price I paid. 

__

Directly.

I deserved it.

'Your skin looks splendid smeared with blood, you know,' he told me frankly as he brought a finger to his lips and began licking at the blood on it, like a monster, like the monster he was. 

__

I am bound to you.

'I don't exactly share your taste for blood.' 

I looked away then and he ran a hand through my damp hair. Already, I was regretting meddling with fate. Already, I was regretting playing God. 

__

Daos and Chaos

'I'm glad you understand already,' he whispered in my ear as he took my right hand into his hands. The burning pain subsided but it left me with an uncomfortable feeling of wholeness. It was probably too cold. 

__

Peace and War.

'……I have no choice.' I whispered, not wanting to look into those eyes, not wanting to be reminded of my mistakes. It was a simple wish; my wish. I wanted to end someone's misery and make sure he lived a normal and happy life afterwards. I was determined to fulfill that wish, even when I knew the only end to his misery lied in death.

I killed _him_…

__

The Beginning and The End. 

…and brought _him_ back to life. 

I took _his_ 'burden' in the process and went on my merry way, thinking I had answered the problem. 

__

To Eternity.

I was wrong. Now, because of me, _he_ would never be the same. _He_ would never be the same for me, at least. 

__

He had become a puppet. I had made _him_ into a puppet and I have lived in guilt since then, wondering if _he_ knew, hoping _he_ did not know.

I highly doubted _he_ was oblivious to that little secret, that little curse I brought upon _him_, though.

At the corner of my sight, I caught his lips curving to an amused smile. 'Thinking about _him_ again?' 

I did not, I could not reply but he knew the answer to that. It was probably the way my eyes glowed with a sad melancholy light whenever I thought of _him_.

In many ways, I would never be the same either.

'Maybe I should get rid of _him_, if _he_ displeases you so much?' He licked his lips and I quietly eyed the twin blades strapped to his belt. 

I would never be the same again. 

I was silent.

__

You will be the last. The first and the last.

'No.' I muttered, closing my eyes momentarily, 'Not yet. Luc will come to _him_, you know?'

He grinned. 'Ahh… yes. Looking for you…'

'….maybe 3 years from now…'

I trailed away and watched as the moon rose even higher in the horizon. The stars on the clear night sky seemed to give way to her as she rose, higher and higher. I ignored the hand exploring the areas underneath my tunic and closed my eyes.

__

My punishment. 

I remembered tomorrow was _his_ birthday. It was a more-than perfect time to return. 

(**Disclaimer: **Suikoden belongs to Konami, period.

A/N: Can't remember if it's Daos or Dharma… oh well. I'll just leave the guessing to others on who the two people here are… Anyway, can somebody tell me if Leknaat is just blind or… if her eyesight is just _bad_?)  
  



End file.
